ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Miclas
is a capsule monster who first appeared in Ultraseven. He is the second capsule monster used. Subtitle: History Ultraseven The second of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultraseven, Miclas was an imitation of a giant life form from planet Buffalo. Miclas made his debut appearance fighting against the Pitt Seijin bioweapon, Eleking. The two monsters fought each other fiercely as the Ultra Garrison tried to make it to the scene and while Dan tried to retrieve his Ultra Eye (which had been stolen by the Pitt Aliens) but after a lengthy battle, Eleking gained the advantage by electrocuting him with his tail, weakening Miclas. Dan then called Miclas back into his capsule for his safety. Miclas was used once again to fight the monster Gandar as Dan had lost the Ultra Eye in the snow created by Gandar. Miclas fought valiantly against Gandar but the fierce weather conditions and Gandar's Ice Breath was too much to handle and became paralyzed after a combination of both that and his time running out. Once Gandar was killed off by Ultra Seven, Miclas was called back into his capsule. Since then, Miclas would be greatly remembered by his master as a heroic monster. Trivia *Miclas's name is also spelled as 'Mikulas, Mikuras and Micras' *This is the only series in which Miclas displays a beam weapon (excluding the Marquette Monster of Miclas from Ultraman Mebius) *Miclas was originally intended to be the monster that was killed during Alien Guts's invasion, but was replaced by Windam instead. *Miclas' appearance appears to be a mixture of a bull, a frog, and a fish for obvious reasons. * Miclas' costume appears in Ultraman Max episode 24. In the episode Alien Metron said Miclas was hiding. Heisei Ultraseven Miclas reappeared in the Heisei Ultraseven series. Only appearing once, Kazamori sent Windam and Miclas to take care of the monster Zabangi. Despite the odds in their favor however, Zabangi was too much for the two Capsule Monsters to handle and Miclas tragically died of his injuries, having his horns be torn out by Zabangi in the process. Trivia *This is the only series in which Miclas was killed. Ultraman Mebius Miclas reappears throughout the series, Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Miclas is created as a "Maquette Monster," a new generation term for the Capsule Monsters. However, Miclas was incredibly clumsy and lacked confidence, which prevented him from doing anything that seemed threatening, especially when the outer space threat known as Cherubim attacked Japan. However after some movitational words were spoken to him by his master, Konomi of Team GUYS, Miclas gained enough courage to toughen up and fight back against Cherubim, but ultimately it was Ultraman Mebius that destroyed Cherubim in the end. Since then, Miclas was classified by both GUYS and METEOR (GUYS's superior) as a failure for it's weakness and thus Windam was created as a replacement, but Miclas would be used again by GUYS whenever there was a monster attack and if neither GUYS nor Mebius were there to help. Miclas would go on to battle other monsters such as: Bogal, Mukadender, Zetton, Nova, and Angross. During the battles against Bogal, Miclas was upgraded into "Eleki-Miclas." By combining the data of Eleking, Eledortoise, and Neronga, Eleki-Miclas was given electrical powers. The name however was not used as much, merely as an upgrade until Windom was finished. Trivia *Aside from his name change, Eleki-Miclas shows no appearance difference between himself and the original Miclas *In this series, the tips of Miclas's front horns are blue instead of green. They would remain this color in Miclas's subsequent appearances. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Miclas reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Miclas retakes his hero role by replacing Rei's Eleking as the 3rd monster in his arsenal (after Eleking was killed by Grande's Tyrant in battle.) Miclas was given to Rei by Ultraseven after Rei and his monsters freed Ultraseven from Armored Darkness's control. At first, Miclas got off to a rocky start fighting against a Cherubim that belonged to an Alien Guts that had fought Rei before. But after some motivational words were given to him by Rei, He managed to defeat Cherubim with ease. Afterwards, Miclas was used again to assist the ZAP SPACY crew against an Armada of King Joe Blacks and to briefly assist Gomora against a possessed Armored Mephilas. After the destruction of Planet Hammer and Alien Raybrad, Miclas bid farewell to Rei as Ultra Seven returned to retrieve him before flying away. Trivia *The Miclas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Miclas's appearance in the series. *Despite being Ultraseven's personal Miclas, Miclas at first displayed personality traits similar to the Manquette Miclas seen in Ultraman Mebius, being cowardly and lacking confidence, until Rei gave it some pep talk. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers. They were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters; Windam, Miclas, and Agira. Miclas fought Bemstar. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's host) were rescued, Miclas hurled Bemstar into a wall of ice and finished him off by kicking him through it, literally beating Bemstar to death. Trivia *The Miclas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Miclas's appearance in the film. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Miclas is set to appear in the second movie special. In trailers, he is seen fighting Red King. Data - Marquette= - Eleki-Miclas= Marquette Miclas Miclas' new form after being augmented with data from Eleking, Eledortus, and Neronga. Stats *Height: micro ~ 40 m *Weight: 0 ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Maquette Capsule Abilities *Electric Lightning Bolt Blasts: Miclas can and is capable of emitting and then launching powerful, electrocuting beam-like bolts of lightning fired from the tips of his horns. *Electrical Shock: By grabbing hold of an opponents, Miclas can send/surge thousands of volts of electricity through his body to shock and into an opposing enemy. *Invisibility: Miclas can and is capable of becoming and remaining invisible from opponents to the naked eye for an undetermined amount of time. *Electrical Absorption: Miclas is capable of absorbing all forms of electricity, making him immune to all electrical attacks. *Extraordinary Jumper: When needed, Miclas can jump high and far through the air, or to amazing heights easily. However his landing is another story. *Strength: Miclas has enough strength to knock other monsters back in a few blows. imagecmsjskkkk.jpg|Electrical Shock Weakness Marquette Miclas can only be active for 1 minute, after that he vanishes. }} }} Other Media Marvel Miclas, un-related to the one that appeared as a capsule monster, appeared on the Marvel Universe, Earth-616's Monster Isle with creatures like Skreeal, Giganto, Tricephalous and Ugu. Miclas was one of the many monsters to terrorize the Skrull scouting party and their leader, Bag Le. He was subdued with Slave Darts and teleported around the globe in order to increase the mental stress level across the planet and cause mass confusion. Trivia *Miclas in the Marvel universe is the only one depicted as an evil entity. *The Marvel Miclas has not shown to have any powers besides brute strength. Chibira-Kun Miclas was one of the many kaiju reused for the comedic show, Chibira-Kun, and was a close friend to Papagon. Gallery Miclas 1.jpg Miclas 3.jpg|Miclas Behind the Scenes Miclas 4.jpg|Miclas in Heisei Series Miclas Marvel.jpg|Miclas as he appears in Marvel Comics. Miclas 5.jpg Miclas 6.jpg Miclas 7.jpg Miclas 8.jpg Miclas 9.jpg Miclas 10.jpg Miclas 11.jpg Miclas 12.jpg|Miclas and Windam Miclas 13.jpg Miclas 14.jpg|Miclas vs. Angross Miclas 15.jpg Miclas 16.jpg Miclas 17.jpg|Miclas vs. Cherubim Miclas 18.jpg Miclas 19.jpg Miclas 20.jpg|Miclas and Mebius vs. Nova Miclas 21.jpg|Miclas and Mebius vs. Bogal Miclas Legends pic.png 261px-Miclas1.jpg|Miclas in an Ultra Zone sketch Mj-ASpkJYco8 9SCRa9c0fw.jpg|Miclas Spark Doll Miclas in ChibiraKun.jpg|Miclas as he appeared in Chibira Kun Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Allies Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Marquette Monster Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju